Truth serum
by Writer's Freedom
Summary: Tails has planned something for April fools... and when Sonic rambles the truth... Amy's eyes glint in wonder, but before she can grab him into a bone-crushing hug... Twoshot fic. Tails fun with orange punch.
1. April Fool's

A/N: This is a twoshot, and the only time I do twoshots are when there's an idea stuck in my mind. Now... I know this is quite out of season (It's spring in the northan hemisphere then) but I really have GOT to post this. It's been stuck in my head for two weeks since I've started prelims. Moving on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, The characters of the franchise and the areas thereof. These belong to SEGA sonic team, and I shall not take any liability for link breaking.

**Truth serum**

**Chapter 1: April Fools' day.**

It is 1 day before April Fools'. Tails is sitting in his workshop, with all sorts of chemicals lying on his cluttered desks. The viles are filled with different colours of pink, green, blue, orange, and white. In his flask, is a liquid that is being worked on. Sonic is no-where to be seen.

"Time to start my evil plan..." He laughs...

Tails pulls out the pink vile and adds it into the flask. The liquid turns purple. Next goes the white liquid, the liquid becomes transparant. Tails looks at the flask and stirs the contents.

"Time to check what I've got."

Tails puts some of the contents of the flask onto a agar and analyses the fluid. His computer states:

_Fluid colour: Transparant._

_Fluid dilusion: yes._

_Fluid color after dilusion: mixed content color. _

_Fluid taste: none._

_Effect: This liquid seems to force people to tell the truth, causing a lightheadedness and slight slurring of speech._

_Time before affect takes place: After contact with heat, five minutes._

_Effect on contact to heat: diluted liquid becomes sweeter. May make subject taking it fall asleep_

Tails shuts the analysis program off, preparing to be ready for the break of dawn.

Next Morning...

Tails wakes up at 5:45, just before the sun starts to rise. He rushes off to Sonic's house with the flask in his hand. Slowly sneaking into the kitchen, Tails opens the fridge and pops open the cap of the orange punch bottle. He opens the flask and slowly pours the fluid with the orange punch. Tails closes the punch bottle and shakes the bottle to stir the contents. He places the punch back and rushes away to the kitchen window. Just as Tails leaves the kitchen, it is 5:00 and Sonic is entering the kitchen. Tails peeks through the window to see if his plan works.

Sonic is whistling "Oh what a beautiful morning" and opens the front door to get the newspaper. He arrives back to his kitchen table and starts to read. Deciding to put down the paper after a few minutes, he walks to the fridge and pulls out the orange punch. Tails was surpressing a laugh outside, but he was shaking heavily. Sonic pours the orange punch into his glass and sits down.

"Dang it! Soon everybody will be awake trying to make fools of each other until 12 this afternoon!" He was talking to himself. "What to do, what to do?" Tails was wide-eyed as he drank the punch, slowly falling off his peeking spot.

Tails was on his back, kicking and laughing as if he didn't care to be caught now, he knew his plan would work. All he had to do is get him into the direct sunlight...

"Yes, We're all going to the park today! that's right... but I'll have to divert Sonic until ten soon, otherwise it will wear off too quickly." Thought Tails as he was walking to the front door. He knocked.

"Tails, whaddaya doing this early in the morning?" Tails looked at his brother with a sly laugh.

"Well, I just came to say hi and hope you have a happy april fools' day." Tails winced as he ended his sentance. The sun was slowly starting to rise, and he didn't have the time (or patience) yet to see Sonic slurring the truth. He needed him to be in the house at all times.

"Sonic, can I talk to you for a second?" Tails started looking uncertain as he started sweeping his foot on the ground.

"Sure, come in..." Sonic lets Tails in and rubs his chest. Tails closes the door and walks into the kitchen.

"You want some punch?" Sonic asks as if he didn't know about the serum inside it.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Tails rejects by just sitting down.

"So, what do you want?" Tails looks uncertain. Luckily the sun rises on the west, and this was an east-sided window facing kitchen. _I should keep him here until 10... _

"Who are you planning to prank today?" Tails asks out of pure curiousity.

"Uhh, I think I'm going to fool Amy again with love." Sonic's head was dancing from left to right as he said that._ Not if I can help it... "_Just be careful ya know... she has that hammer."

"And you?" This tripped Tails out of his reverie. "I dunno, maybe Knuckles needs to be fooled again, it's been a long time since we fooled him."

"We didn't fool him, that fortune teller did." Sonic corrected in a matter-of-factly fashion.

Tails laughs as he remembers the cloth on Knuckles' head, him running around in town and frollicing as an idiot... (surely making a fool of himself)

"I hate making a fool of myself." Sonic teases how Knuckles was, pose and all. The brothers laugh as Sonic gets breakfast ready. He pours another glass of orange punch and puts his cerial down.

"Yeah right, I'm sure he will fall for that again..." Tails looks down as Sonic downs the glass. He looks on the wrist comm to see how late it is. 9:30

Sonic fills a tiny container with punch and hides it in his back quills. Tails looks at him with shock, "Sonic! Why that?"

"I always keep one for the run." Tails gasps, trying not to cause himself to laugh too much.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into..." faking a concerned look. _Oh you idiot..._

Silence fell between the brothers... until Tails' wrist comm started an alarm sequence. It was 10 now.

"Say Sonic, we have to go to the park now, I'm sure you can trick Amy this early in the morning. Just look at the time fly."

Tails flies alongside Sonic, as they reach the park. Cream and Cheese are sitting under a tree and sleeping, Knuckles is with Rogue, fighting over the Master Emerald, Amy is sitting on a bench, gazing at the trees and the birds, Emerl is sitting beside Amy, babbling along about her boxercise routine.

Sonic's head swoons as he sits down on the grass. He drinks the punch and Tails starts to call, "Hey everyone, gather around cause Sonic's got something to say!"

"No I don't..." Sonic denies unbeknown to the next occurance...

"Just wait and see, because we might see something we might not believe, but it will be true..." 

Sonic's eyes widen... his irises start looking glazed and he starts the routine of tilting his head from left to right. The repitive movement makes the punch start to warm up inside his body... and the effects of Tails' potion starts to take effect. Everyone has gathered around and has waited for at least fifteen seconds. Shadow Chaos Controlled to watch the humor. He pulled out his camcorder when Sonic started swooning.

"Man, that punch was sweet... what brand was it? Tang? Knuckles, you're so gullable you tend to hang out with the bat who steals your jewels... Rogue, what is up with you? You can't play with a gullable boy like that? Cream, I respect you and all that... but Tails wants to go out with you girl!"

Knuckles was starting to get fumed as Sonic was baubling so much, clenching his fists. Rogue was offended that Sonic called Knuckles a 'boy' and Cream looked down as Sonic said her name, but looked up at him as he complemented her. Tails blushed a deep red when he mentioned the relationship he and Cream had.

"... Emerl, take care of your mother, will you? And Amy, I love you! I love you so much that..." 

Amy's eyes were glinting as she heard this statement, her jaw dropped an inch. Was it really true that Sonic loved her. Her eyes were watering from joy and she was so flustered and happy. But before she can launch herself into a bone-crushing glomp...

"I love you so much that I will go out with you... good night everyone..!"

Sonic fell asleep flat on the floor and everyone was shocked to hear that. Amy picked Sonic up, and walked to his house. Knuckles was laughing at the sight of Sonic being taken by Amy (yes, Amy) home... _poor bugger, I wonder what she's gonna do to him..._

"Well, that cures one question stuck in our heads... the 'Does Sonic loooooooove Amy' question.

"You punted it!" Rogue laughed.

The noon bells ring for April fools to end, as everyone seperates and goes their own way home. Cream stops Tails just before he walks away. They are alone, and now there would be some explaining to do...

A/N: I'm leaving it at that... The next chapter will tell you guys what happened with Tails and Cream, and what happened with Sonic and Amy. Until then...

See you next chapter.


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, The characters of the franchise and the areas thereof. These belong to SEGA sonic team, and I shall not take any liability for link breaking.

A/N: Now for the second chapter. Note I have used the South African tradition of April fools. Wiki it up if you need more convincing. The second chapter is romance, whereas the first was humor. Let's go then...

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

"Tails..." Cream's soft and sugary voice stirred into the icy crystal blue eyes of the culprit of a joke. Her chocolatey eyes droning into his, and his eyes showed a bit of guilt.

"Cream, that was a shock to all of us, but... I don't see why Sonic had to mention that." Tails looked down at his famed shoes, sweeping his left foot from left to right. His namesakes were making the same movement as his feet, and his eyes were somewhat closed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?" Tails looked up at the rabbit that he had known for quite some time. He had only met her a few months back, and now she had stuck him in a corner. The open park was silent, and he could only hear the chatter of birds around themselves. He had really come to know and love her secretly, and Sonic was the only one he told about this secret of his deep down in the depths of his soul.

"I... I really wanted to tell you when it was the right time. We are still getting to know each other every now and then. Heck Cream, I really love you, it's just that..."

Tails was cut off by a soft finger wrapped in soft cotton gloves. They smelt of a sweet, rosy scent that Tails had come to love. He looked at her confidence, and his eyes widened. She had a confident look that shot right through his heart, melted him from the inside and sent him to cloud nine. He was really infatuated and he couldn't find a scientific potion, or even an analysis that could tell him how he felt... what this was...

… all he had was his heart... telling him that this was love in its strongest form.

"I love you too, Tails, and I've been waiting for you to confess the truth to me ever since I've met you after saving me from Eggman long ago. My mom knows as well, but she has kept it secret from you." Her eyes gave a knowing glance, as she looks through the mesmerised eyes of the fox in front of her.

"Uhh... I'm home..! That was a weird dream," Sonic woke up from his slumber, neatly tucked into his bed. The bed was way too clean for his liking, being that there were no creases in the bedding. He stretched his arms and looked to the bedside.

"Come to the kitchen... I have a surprise for you." this was written in pink gel pen, in an all-too-familiar neat fashion which stated that his pursuer was nearby. Sonic palm-faced and grumbled as he slowly got out of bed.

There _was _a scent that was making his stomach grumble ferociously. Once Sonic climbed out of bed, he walked directly to the kitchen. There was a plate _filled_ with chilli dogs, about 15 to 28 in a perfect triangular stack, ready for him to devour. Sonic's eyes widened in wonder as he saw a pink figure standing in front of his stove, dressed in a red dress and humming "All you need is love" unknowingly of Sonic's appearance.

"Are... all these... mine?" Sonic Stumbled and startled the girly hedgehog. Amy turned around, and Sonic could've sworn that her eyes were glittering, her usually pale hue in a plush pink muzzle, her smile was ear-to-ear, and her hands were clasped in a way saying he was finally hers.

"Yes they are, dear." Amy's voice came out as if she was permanently in a dreamy state.

_Why did she just call me 'dear?' And why did she make all these chilli dogs just for me? What time is it anyway?_

Sonic looks on his wrist comm. Five o'clock in the afternoon! Sonic gasped as he thought Amy had been the biggest April fool ever. A flash of bright light interrupted his thoughts as an all-too-familiar black hedgehog appeared in front of him.

"Oh you're here Shadow, thanks for making a copy of the recording for me... it means a lot now, but one day, I'll be looking back to it and say this is the most memorable day of my liiiiiife!" Her voice was quick, and the last part was a squeal. Shadow looked at Sonic in an "I'm so sorry for your loss, now deal with it" sort of way, before giving the disc to Amy.

"I see Faker's awake... Let's hope Faker doesn't know about his fascade he had today." A quick smirk came over his musk muzzle, and his ruby orbs defiantly showed his good buy. "And oh yeah, if he does see that, he will want to tear it up. Don't ask for another again."

"Okay Shadow, See ya soon."

"Chaos Control."

After that... Shadow was gone as soon as he came.

"Amy, would you mind if I saw that?" Sonic eyed the disc that she held. Amy knew he'd ask and placed it inside her secret pocket.

"First, you have to be a good boy and eat up! I didn't make those chilli dogs for charity ya know." She snapped her fingers, and in a matter of seconds, the 28 chilli dogs were devastated into the belly of Sonic's beast, taming it.

"Cream, call everyone over, I think we should watch Shadow's recording together." Amy pulled out her mobile phone, insisting everyone should see Sonic's shock to his confession.

First was Tails and Cream to come, and Knuckles came alone this time. Rogue pitched, but ended up sitting next to Knuckles. And Vanilla (Yes, she wanted to see the fool in action too, she was ready for a laugh) came last. Tails was first to grab the remote.

"I have complete and utter control... of the remote!" A laugh escaped the fox's mouth. The disc was put in, and everyone was watching the video.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tails paused the video near the end stating, "And that's how we finally found out that Sonic loves Amy!"

"You little brat! How did you do that?" Sonic teased Tails, not knowing how he did it.

"Truth serum... it was the only way to get it out on you! Do you remember the punch?" Tails' eyes had an evil glint in them.

Sonic's eyes gaped in horror, his jaw dropped to the floor, and his hands were trying to clamp them shut. Eventually, Amy had to shut it for him otherwise it would have attracted flies. Amy winked as everyone else left the house.

After everyone was gone, Amy asked the 1 million dollar question:

"So what do you have to say for yourself this time, Sonic?"

A/N: Now that I have this off my chest, I believe that was a quite good piece to write. It was a solid piece that was intended to be quite light-hearted, funny and fluffy. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've written this. Until next story...

See you next chapter!


End file.
